Wearers of hearing aids undergo a process called “fitting” to adjust the hearing aid to their particular hearing and use. In such fitting sessions the wearer may select one setting over another, much like selecting one setting over another in an eye test. Other types of selections include changes in level, which can be a preferred level. A challenge in fitting is to adjust several controls at the same time using the fitting software. It can be difficult to make adjustments without violating setting limits and preferred ranges. It can also be difficult for a clinician or audiologist to monitor limits that are changing as parameters in the device are being modified.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved interface for performing hearing aid fitting.